GrangerChase Betting Pool
by Harpiebird
Summary: Hermione/Chase. House, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, and Cameron all betted on when Hermione and Chase would get together. Who will win?


**Granger-Chase Betting Pool**

**Fandoms: **House MD and Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Robert Chase/Hermione Granger

**Summary: **House, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, and Cameron all betted on when Hermione and Chase would get together. Who will win?

**A/N: **Written for my claim _Hermione Granger_ at _Crossovers100_ Challenge Community at Livejournal for the prompt _Weeks_. I just love the idea of these two together if you haven't guess yet…

Please note I have NOT seen all the House episodes… I'm working on it though. I'm now on episode 3 of Season 2. Long way to go, but I'll make it!

**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own anyone, but I would love to date Chase anytime, heh.

**- - -**

"I'm not a size two or a size six… I don't have nice controllable hair like Cameron. I'm not as pretty as her or even as sweet as she is. How could he even think to like me like I like him, Eric?" Hermione stated, plopping her face inside her hands. She had been confronted about her apparently obvious crush on Chase by Eric minutes ago. She mentally scolded herself for saying all of this and feeling it. Hermione really didn't hate Allison, she was however jealous of the other doctor. Hermione knew she would never compare with her with Chase. She hated feeling like this… she wished she had never fallen in love with him.

"Hermione, you're beautiful the way you are, you don't need to be a size six or controllable hair. You're intelligent, beautiful, and one of the nicest women I've met. You care about your job and love it. You work overtime all the time and have tons of friends here at the hospital. Why can't Chase like you?" Eric stated, comforting his friend.

"He's in love with Cameron first of all, and second he just sees me as a friend or a sister. And one side of me is _fine_ with that, but the other side _hates_ he sees me like that. I hate feeling selfish."

"You're not being selfish, it's normal to feel like that. And yes he does like Cameron, but he has not liked Cameron like that for a very long time." Eric said with a small encouraging smile. He had to hide his grin from her as he remembered just when Chase had finally relented and let his crush on Cameron go… when Hermione Granger joined the hospital staff. Everyone agreed that the two were perfect for each other. House even had created a betting pool for when they would finally go out on a date. So far Cameron lost… she had expected them to go out by last week. He still a week left till the day he had chosen. Wilson voted for the week after that and Cuddy voted for the next week after that and House, however, had picked this week.

"I just wish I knew what to do…"

"I wish I could tell you what to do, but you have to make that decision for yourself."

Hermione nodded and stood up, "Thanks, I better go now… can you keep this to a secret?"

"Yeah of course," Eric stated, and Hermione smiled softly to him before leaving.

-

Hermione took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. She wanted to get this over with, but she still needed to calm her nerves enough so she wouldn't stumble over her words or worse… throw up.

After taking another deep breath, Hermione walked up to Chase. He turned around to face her and his smile widened.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you want to go out to eat dinner? Like a date…" Hermione started, and then she started to ramble. "If not, that's okay… I better go." She turned around and tried to walk away.

"Hermione!" Chase said, grapping her arm so she couldn't run away. Hermione turned back around to face him. He smiled, "I would love to have dinner with you like a date."

Hermione's weary smile turned into a full-fledged grin when he said that. "Really?"

"Yeah," Chase said. "I've been dying to ask you out, but I didn't think you liked me like that."

Hermione blushed, "I didn't think you liked me like that either…"

Before Hermione or Chase could say anything else, they heard House and the others. Confused, they walked over to them.

"Pay up _dudes_," House said, holding his hand out to Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, and Cameron.

"I can't believe he won the bet…" Cuddy stated as she handed him her money. Wilson shrugged his shoulders and handed House his money.

"I can't believe I _helped_ him make the bet." Eric stated, shaking his head. House's smirk widened.

"Well thank you buddy boy," he said. Cameron rolled her eyes and handed her money to him.

"What did you guys bet on?"

"You two, and how long it would take you two to go out with each other. And apparently thanks to Foreman I won." House stated plainly, pocketing all his money.

"You bet on _us_?" Hermione asked, she glared angrily at House.

**THE END.**


End file.
